Disappointed
by Bagtop23
Summary: Naruto gets into some trouble and calls his older sister Nariko for help. An unexpected person is willing to do whatever it takes to win her over despite the dangers ahead. OCxIta, Naru, Sasu
1. Chapter 1

I was in the middle of my shift when one of the nurses knocked on the room door. "Just a minute," I said and quickly wrote down the last of my patients' symptoms before going to the door where the nurse waited.

"Nariko, you've got a call. They said it's an emergency." I nodded, informing my patient that I had an important phone call before exiting the room and answering a nearby phone.

"This is Dr. Namikaze. How may I-"

"Nariko-chan, its Naruto!"

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Listen, I need you to come to Suna Village Jail."

"Wha-What-"

"I can't explain right now. Just bring bail money."

"I'll get there as fast as I can." With a heavy sigh, I returned to the room my patient occupied so I can finish up and make my way to my boss' office to explain the situation pertaining to my younger brother.

"Please Lady Tsunade; I need to go to Suna! My brother's been-"

"Alright, alright I heard you the first time. I'll finish up your shift today and find someone to cover for you until you return."

"Thank you so much," I said bowing before quickly exiting her office and taking an elevator down to the garage. When I made it home, I packed a small bag of snacks and a change of clothes and called a friend to see if she could house sit and take care of my two dogs Don and Ace while I was in Suna.

"Leave it to me, young redhead maiden! I'll make sure everything's in tip-top shape when you return with the little troublemaker."

I made one last stop at the bank before I left and withdrew $2,000. I wasn't sure what Naruto had gotten himself into, but I had a bad feeling the bail wouldn't be cheap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride to Suna was quit exhausting. I had to stay in Kimikori town to rest up before I returned to the road to finish off the last few hours I had left to drive. Once I was in Suna, I stopped at a gas station to get directions to Suna Village Police Station. "Keep heading east until you see a big brown building to your left," the clerk said.

"Thank you," I said flashing a smile to hide the disgusted look I wanted to show due to his rancid breath hitting my face. He flashed a smile back, his teeth brown and rotted as if he never even brushed them a day in his life. I told myself that I'd find another gas station to fill up my Jeep so I wouldn't run into him again. I drove east like he said until I spotted the brown building on the left side of the street. I pulled into a visitor parking space, exiting my Jeep and once again entering the heat of the desert Village before going inside the building where it was much cooler. I walked up to the front desk where a man with glasses and low cut brown hair sat. He was typing away at the computer in front of him and glanced up at me for a brief second.

"How may I help you miss," he asked still typing away at the keyboard.

"Um, I got a call from my brother saying that he was locked up here."

"What's his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

He clicked and typed away at the computer before saying, "Ah yes. Do you know how much his bail is?" I shook my head. "Hmph, it doesn't say in my computer. You can have a seat over there and I'll talk to my boss to find out if he knows anything."

"Mm, thank you," I said with a slight nod and a smile. His cheeks flushed a light pink and he quickly disappeared through the door behind his desk. I rubbed my arms and legs to get warm before picking up a magazine from the coffee table. I tucked a few strands of red hair behind my ear and cracked open the magazine to a page of _Questions & Answers_. I sat there going through the magazines for ten minutes before the man with the glasses returned with two other men, one whom I presumed was his boss and the other I didn't expect to see here in Suna. Itachi Uchiha stood next to the boss, hands in the pockets of his black pants. He wore a long sleeved navy blue shirt and black vest over it.

"Miss, can you come here for a sec," the man with glasses asked as he scanned the computer. Itachi and the boss looked up at me and I instantly felt like I was being put on the spot. "Well your brother was caught with firearms and illegal substances. He has a court hearing scheduled at 2:30; you and Mr. Uchiha can attend and I'm sure they'll set the bail and you could come back."

"Is there a chance I could see him?" I looked to his boss; he had peppered hair and a matching beard. His eyebrows furrowed; I thought he was going to say no, but motioned for me to follow him. We walked down a line of cells; one man was fast asleep, another was yelling at them to let him go, and another whistled and reached through the bars for my arm.

"Don't touch her," Itachi warned grabbing the man's arm and squeezing until he was hollering for him to let go.

"Itachi," I said touching his shoulder. He looked at me before letting the man go and we continued to the cell Naruto was in. His blond hair was a mess and his black shirt was torn and stretched. My eyes glossed over with tears. "Naruto." When he looked up that's when I saw his black eye and swollen cheek. The tears fell and he immediately got off the bed and put his arms through the bars to embrace me. "What did you get yourself into?"

"I'm sorry Nariko-chan."

"What in the hell were you doing with drugs and guns?"

"Well me and Sasuke-"

"Wait, _Sasuke's_ here, too," I said looking to Itachi. He nodded and pointed to the cell next to Narutos'. Sure enough, there was Sasuke casually leaning against the cell wall with his arms crossed. His face was bruised with scratches and dried up blood stained his dirty white t-shirt.

"We were trying to make some money and this man offered us a job."

"What kind of job," Itachi asked.

"We were asked to rob a boat with a shipment of drugs coming in for one his rivals," Sasuke answered from his cell.

We were all quiet for a few minutes and then Naruto clutched my shoulders and said, "I didn't mean to do it Nariko-chan, but we really needed the money."

"You should've called me! You know I would've helped you. I can't believe you would get involved with people like that Naruto-kun; I'm so…_disappointed_ in you." He dropped his gaze to the floor, teeth clenched so hard I thought they would break from the pressure. I looked to the boss who seemed to be lost in thought. "Sir, if you don't mind, could I have med kit and some ice packs. I would like to tend to their wounds." He hesitated, but nodded and disappeared towards the front.

Itachi leaned against the bars of his younger brothers' cell; Sasuke approached, draping his arms through the bars. "Itachi, when will they let us out; it's pretty annoying being locked up all damn day and eating their disgusting food."

"That's if they let you out. You have court today so we'll have to wait and see what happens. You may not be as lucky as Naruto considering you shot someone. You better hope he's not dead." My eyes widened when I heard him mention Sasuke shooting someone. Even though I never had a real conversation with the boy before, I was afraid that things wouldn't go well for him. They were only sixteen and still in high school with a whole lot that they have yet to experience.

The boss came back with a med kit and two ice packs stacked on top. 'Thank you." I took the supplies from him and waited for him to open up the cell Naruto occupied. His eyes were sad, maybe because I told him that he disappointed me. I sat next to him on the hard, uncomfortable bed and handed him one of the ice packs to use for his black eye and swollen cheek. I dabbed alcohol on gauze and cleaned up his bruises and scratches before covering them with bandages. I went over to Sasukes' cell and did the same for him. As we were leaving the cells, I told Naruto I loved him; the perverted man eyeballed Itachi as we walked by, but Itachi paid him no attention. He offered to buy me lunch and I agreed.

I sat across from him, biting into my chicken sandwich and chewing halfheartedly. "Nariko-chan," Itachi began, getting my attention. "I know how you're feeling right now. I didn't think Sasuke would be foolish enough to look to them for help."

"Them?"

"The Akatsuki." I felt my chest tighten when he said their name. The Akatsuki is a ruthless gang causing all kinds of trouble everywhere they went and just so happen to run into our brothers.

"Do you think they'll decide to lock them up here in Suna?"

"Honestly, I have a strong feeling they will." I dropped my head in defeat, knowing that I wouldn't see my brother for Kami knows _how _long, but Itachi took my hand in his and squeezed reassuringly. "Don't worry there may be a chance that they let them off the hook, though they may to make a deal."

"I knew you were going to say that." He smiled, making me blush, before letting go of my hand to finish off the rest of his tea. I took a look at my cell phone; it was almost 2:20 so we finished up the last of our food before heading back to the police station so that we could follow them to the court house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_So here's the next chapter of my story. I asked for a little help from my brother on some things since he knows a lot more about this kind of stuff than me, so I 'd like to thank him for his help._

Here I am sitting next to Itachi, waiting for them to bring out our brothers. When they came out the side door to the far left of the room, I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I reached for Itachis' hand and to my surprise, he allowed me to take hold of it to calm myself down. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, you are both being charged with illegal possession of firearms and attempting to hijack a ship harboring 100 lbs of illegal narcotics. On top of all that, Sasuke you shot and almost killed one of the crew members aboard the ship. I'm sentencing you, Naruto Uzumaki to 15 years and you, Sasuke Uchiha to 35 years in Suna Village Prison." My heart dropped; my worst fears had come to reality and the one person I had left was going to prison for most of his life. Itachi's grip tightened on my hand, I looked over at him, his face was unreadable, but the way he was squeezing my hand I knew he wasn't taking the news too well either. Naruto was outraged and as usual opened his big mouth.

"Why the hell is Sasuke getting 35 years? He shot the guy because he was trying to help me; it was self-defense damnit!"

"Order in the court! Order in the court!" The judge slammed down the gavel multiple times in an attempt to calm things down again. "Is there anyone to back up your story," he asked looking from Naruto and Sasuke. Just then someone on the opposite side of the room stood up. It was a younger man who looked to be in his mid to late thirties with short curly black hair. His left arm was in a sling and a crutch was tucked under his right arm to keep him up. A bandage covered up the bridge of his nose and was stained with blood here and there. "I can," he said.

"And you are?"

He looked at the two teenage boys standing before the judge and said, "I'm the man who was shot." The judge nodded, allowing the man to speak. "I was keeping watch on the ship when I heard voices. I went to check them out and that's when I realized they were arguing about something. It was those two; the blond was saying how he didn't want to do the job. That's when I ran out and attacked the dark haired kid first before going after the blond. I struggled with him a bit and that's when I heard two loud noises and felt pain coming from my arm and my side." The man looked at them again before continuing. "Honestly judge, I think someone put them up to this and they're the ones who should be put behind bars not these two." Both Naruto and Sasukes' mouths were slack, but they managed to nod at him as if to say _thank you. _

The court was silent for a moment before the judge asked for a quick recess. Before they could lead Naruto and Sasuke out of the room, Naruto said to me, "It will be alright Nariko-chan, I promise." I nodded and as I did, the tears fell as I watched them lead my brother away. Itachi grasped my hand and I followed him out of the room. We both approached the man who was shot; he sat alone on a bench outside the court room, staring down at his arm.

"Excuse me," I said. He looked up at the both of us, surprised that we had been standing there and he hadn't noticed. "Why? Why did you take up for our brothers?" The man looked between the two of us and sighed.

"Because, I don't want to see two teenage boys go to jail for most of their lives because someone made them do something they didn't want to do in the first place." Itachi and I stared speechlessly at the man who may have just given our brothers another chance to live their lives again.

"Thank you," I said bowing slightly. His eyes widened for a brief moment before he turned away in a pout, embarrassed that his actions made such a difference to us.

"Yeah sure."

When the recess was over, we made our way back to our seats and watched as the judge reentered the room. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at one another before taking deep breaths and exhaling. The judge looked up, I noticed him stare in our general direction before turning to the two teenage boys before him. "Taking the new evidence into consideration, Sasuke Uchiha your sentence has been lowered to 15 years." I glanced at Itachi, his face still was till emotionless, but I could see him exhale visibly. "Also, I would like to add that there's a chance for all charges to be dropped if you take the plea bargain that will be offered to you later." I exchanged glances with Itachi; it was just as he said, they were going to have to make a deal in order to be let off the hook. "For now, the two of you will be released back into Suna Village Police Department," and with that he slammed down the gavel and we took our leave.

We returned to the police department to inform the boss, as I am still calling him since I still have yet to know his name, about the situation. He stood there thinking; I began to wonder if the guy was a mute because I had not heard him say a single word since I arrived in Suna. "We may have to hire a lawyer in order to get this plea bargain situation underhand," I mentioned. "I don't have enough money to afford a lawyer right now."

"I could give my family lawyer a call."

"That would be great Itachi-san. Speaking of calling, I better call my boss and let her know that I may be here a while." I walked away from the group to make my phone call. After calling Lady Tsunade, I joined Itachi over in the seating area. "Do you know where a good hotel is around here?"

"I actually have a pretty nice room at the Sandover Hotel. We could share the room so that you can save some money."

"I don't want to be a burden-"

"Trust me, you won't be." I stared at him in disbelief and smiled graciously at him. "There are two beds so we don't have to worry about who sleeps on the floor."

"O-Oh, well in that case I'll take you up on that offer." He stood up to leave his cell number and the room information with the guy at the front desk in case they needed to contact us. My cheeks flushed red as I thought about sharing the room with him. He was one of the most attractive men in his family and I felt lucky just to be here with him despite the circumstances. I followed him out of the building and to our cars. I drove close behind his silver 2012 Acura tl; the Uchiha family were one of the richest families in Konoha and owned the Konoha Police Department.

We arrived at Sandover Hotel within ten minutes. He offered to carry my bag but I told him that I could handle it. We took the elevator to the fifth floor and took a right until we reached room opened the door and allowed me to enter first. The room had a luxurious feel to it and had decent view of the desert behind the building. I threw my bags on the unoccupied bed and slowly lay down. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_WARNING: there's a lemon in this chapter, if you don't like it don't read it. For those who don't care, this is my first lemon so it may not be as good as others you may have read so work with me here. _

When I had awakened, the room was dark only lit by the moonlight coming in through the wall of windows. I sat up slowly, my hair falling in my face and over my shoulders as I examined my surroundings. Pushing it out of the way, I glanced over at the bed across from mine, which was still neatly made with Itachis' bags lying on it. I got out of bed and went over to the windows and finally noticed the door leading to the balcony. I opened the door and was shocked to find that it was cold; I had never stayed in Suna long enough to know how much the temperatures dropped during the night inly how stifling it was during the day. Closing the door back, I went to turn on the lamp beside Itachis' bed since it was closer. I decided that because Itachi was gone that I'd take this opportunity to take a shower. I rummaged through my bag for the sleeping shirt I thought I wouldn't need and a clean pair of underwear and went towards the bathroom, which is when I heard the beeping of the door signaling someone was using the key card to get into the room. Itachi walked in, a black coat draped across his arm and a brown paper bag that he kept a firm hold onto.

Looking up he smiled and said, "Hope you're hungry." I nodded and followed him over to the table next to the balcony doors; the smell from the bag made my mouth water and my stomach growl audibly. I abandoned my shirt and underwear on the bed and sat down across from Itachi. He took out two foam boxes and handed me one of them; he then pulled free two bottles of tea and some plastic silverware. I opened my box first, clasped my hands together and thanked Kami for the food. The first bite was absolute bliss, I had never eaten chicken ramen better than Ichirakus' in Konoha, but this one was up there.

"This is so delicious," I said, a huge grin spreading across my face. "Thanks for the food Itachi-san." He simply nodded and took a bite of his own.

We ate and cleaned up in silence. I went to take my shower like I had planned to do in the first place. When I exited the steamy room, I found Itachi sitting on his bed, legs crossed wearing nothing but a towel. His laptop was open on his lap and papers spread out beside him. Dirty thoughts began to pop up in my mind of the mystery beneath Itachis' towel; I blushed furiously and quickly turned away and went over to my bed. I stole a quick glance at his smooth, bare chest and took note of how pronounced his muscles were beneath the skin. I pulled back the sheets and climbed into the bed; I pulled free the pin that was holding up my hair and let it fall. I ran my fingers through my threshes and noticed that Itachi was watching my every move. This time he was the one to blush, clearing his throat and taking hold of the papers that were lying beside him just to give himself something to do. I snuggled into the covers, mentally telling myself that I should consider replacing my old, hard one, and lye there trying to fall asleep even though I had just woken up half an hour ago. I sighed heavily with frustration and rolled onto my back staring up at the smooth, white ceiling.

"Maybe you should watch some TV or something. You just recently awoke from a nap," Itachi said flipping to another page. I got out of the bed and went over to the TV opposite the windowed wall to turn it on before returning to my comfortable place beneath the sheets. Something hit the bed with a soft _thump_; I looked down to see that it was the remote to the TV.

"Thanks." He continued to read as if I had not said anything at all; I was beginning to think that he was either shy or just plain rude, but dismissed it and flipped through the channels until I found cartoons. I laughed quietly so not to bother the Uchiha sitting a few feet away. When I looked over at him, he seemed to be really enthralled in those papers. "What 'cha reading," I asked. When he looked up, I put on my best curious face to make it seem that I was actually interested.

"Paperwork."

"A case you're working on back home?"

"Reports that were filed on our brothers." Now I was interested.

"Can I see?" He hesitated before nodding once. I went and sat cross-legged beside him, careful not to disturb the remaining papers on the bed. Without touching them, I scanned the handwriting and ignored the fact that Itachi was blatantly staring at me. I wanted so badly to look at him say, _"Will you stop staring me before I freaking gouge your eyes out! It's uncomfortable," _but decided against it. "Hm."

"What is it?"

"There was report saying that an unauthorized boat was at the loading docks. Do you think it was someone who worked the docks or that the Akatsuki were setting them up?"

"Let me see that." Itachi grasped the page I had been reading and studied it himself. "Damn, why didn't I think of that? You're good at this; maybe you could work for the department as a detective."

"Really," I asked excitedly.

"I said 'maybe'." I narrowed my eyes at him and pouted at the Uchiha who smirked back at me. _He's so sexy _I thought and ended up sighing dreamingly out loud. "I was only joking, you know?"

"O-oh, yeah I knew that," I said with a nervous laugh. His smirk turned into a genuine smile and he shook his head at me. After a few moments of going over his paperwork, he decided it was time to take his shower and I went back to watching TV.

When Itachi emerged from the bathroom, a billow of steam followed behind increasing the temperature in the room; his dark hair was draped over his shoulders dripping water onto his chest and back. I watched closely as the drops disappeared beneath the towel wrapped around his waist. I took notice of the wetness between my legs and squeezed them together, but it only made the tingling sensation ripple through my core. Luckily he sat on the bed with his back to me and did not see my eyes flutter shut. I opened them slowly, his back was right next to me and my arms began to move on their own accord, my fingers reaching out to run along the smooth skin of his back; he tensed up at the sudden touch of my hands.

I sat up so that I was kneeling behind him and slowly ran my hands up his back and tangled them in his dripping locks. He leaned into my touch, his hand coming up to caress my forearm causing goose bumps to speckle my skin. I leaned down to place a kiss upon his brow, nose, and lips; my heart pounded furiously against my chest and he opened his mouth to allow his tongue to run along my lower lip making me shiver. Itachis' hands grasped my face so that he could deepen the kiss and making me moan with desire. I bit down on his tongue lightly before pulling away so that I could move and straddle his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist and I placed kisses all over his face leaving his lips for last. His hand snaked beneath my sleeping shirt to squeeze my ass; I smiled against his lips and shivered as his hands found their way to my breasts and squeezed them. As his hands continued to work their magic, I arched my back into his hands; he pulled one hand away so that he could remove my shirt. He took one of the hard rosy peaks into his mouth, sucking gently and tugging it with his teeth. "Ah-" I moaned pushing his head against my breast even more. He moved to the other and did the same. Lifting me up into his arms, he laid me on my back and kissed me once before moving to retrieve his laptop and papers and placing them onto the nightstand before returning his attention back to me.

I watched as Itachi admired my body and brushed his lips against my belly making me shiver. I ran my fingers through his hair and lifted my hips so that he could remove my panties. He parted my legs and pulled me to the edge of the bed; looking me in the eyes, I felt his finger rubbing against my wet slit before entering me. I gasped arching my back as he began to thrust finger in and out of me. "Oh," is all I could manage to say. Another finger entered and the pleasure intensified as he repeatedly hit my spot. More of my juices covered his hand and onto the blanket; I was reaching my climax and he knew it. Increasing his pace, a moan was stuck in my throat as my orgasm hit hard and my whole body began to spasm and my fingers curled in his hair. I felt him remove his fingers and watched as he took off his towel revealing his long hard erection sticking out from beneath the tuft of black. I sat up to take it in my hand and watched as his eyes closed when I took his length into my mouth as far as I could in a rhythmic motion. His breathing became haggard as I continued to suckle him and he took my long red hair into his hand, pushing more of himself into my mouth causing me to gag.

Sensing that he was getting close to climaxing, I pulled away with a smirk and lye on back with my legs spread for him. He took his length into his hand and rubbed it against my opening. "Stop teasing me," I whined, lifting my hips in a failed attempt to get him inside of me. He smirked and thrust himself all the inside of me until our hips met; I gasped at the suddenness of being completely filled. He rocked his hips back and forth, hitting my spot repeatedly and making my wetter each time. Itachi gripped my hips and rammed himself into me harder than before; the room echoed with the sound of our love juice covered thighs slapping together and moans of ecstasy. I squirmed beneath him as I began to climax once again, my walls tightening around him. He slowly pulled out of me and lye on the bed beside me trying to catch his breath. Coming down from my high, I rolled over and straddled his lap. I positioned myself and lowered myself onto his awaiting erection. I ground my hips, enjoying how deep he was inside of me. Itachi took hold of my hips to help lift on and off him. Removing one hand from my hip, he played with the pearl hidden beneath its hood. "Ah, Itachi-sa-" I whimpered as my nails dug into his chest and his into my side when we climaxed together. I collapsed onto his chest and we lye there for a moment, panting into one another's' necks. I climbed off of him and we both got beneath the sheets of his bed. He turned off the TV and lamp then pulled the blankets over our shoulders. His arm snaked around me and I snuggled up to him, my nose brushing his lips. Exhausted, we fell asleep in each other's' arms.


End file.
